1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging assembly wherein a protective liner is affixed to the interior surface of a flexible bag. The packaging assembly folds flat to provide efficient storage and transport and its unitary construction facilitates simplified assembly and use. The packaging device of this invention is especially suitable for use to provide sealable packaging of sharp or pointed objects, such as ribs or loins, in the food packaging industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The food packaging industry is continually striving to develop improved packaging to preserve the freshness of food items. Maintaining freshness is, of course, particularly important for perishable food items such as meat, poultry, fish, produce, dairy products, and specialty items. It is crucial, from a public health standpoint, that food packaging is effective to retain freshness and prevent spoilage of food items.
One common method of packaging food products, particularly meat and produce items, involves placing the portion to be packaged on a shallow tray with upturned edges, enclosing the food and the tray with clear flexible sheet wrapping material and sealing the ends of the sheet wrapping material underneath the tray. This packaging method has several disadvantages. The clear flexible sheet wrapping material is easily punctured by bones, stems or other sharp protrusions from food items. As soon as the packaging is punctured, air, macroscopic and microscopic contamination come into contact with the food item and accelerate spoilage. In addition, any residual matter, particularly fluids, may leak from the package. In general, this method of packaging is messy and inefficient. It does not satisfactorily preserve freshness, nor does it prevent spoilage of food products.
Sophisticated bulk packaging techniques have been developed in an effort to extend the shelf life of meat and poultry products. Vacuum packaging techniques whereby air is removed before the packaging is sealed, have been found to improve the shelf life of meat products and to retard spoilage. Moreover, a controlled, modified atmosphere may be established within the packaging after air has been removed and before the packaging is sealed to provide improved meat and poultry shelf life. It is desirable to seal the products in a flexible, clear plastic or similar material for visual display, but this type of packaging is not suitable for many applications because sharp edges protruding from meat or produce products, such as bones or stems, may puncture the bag, thereby breaking the seal. This problem is increased when packaging large, heavy products, such as whole loins, slabs of ribs, and the like. It is necessary either to use a very thick and puncture-resistant wrapping material, or to place a barrier or shield around the product before it is enclosed by flexible, sealable material. Each of these alternatives is costly, in terms of both materials and labor.
Packaging techniques presently utilized in conjunction with vacuum-type or modified atmosphere packaging systems are inefficient and labor intensiye. Typically, a coated paperboard shield box or tray must be assembled, the shield box must be placed in a flexible, sealable bag, product may then be loaded into the shield box and the packaging is processed, sealed, and prepared for shipment by being placed in a corrugated container suitable for shipping. The inner box or shield box must have sufficient strength and rigidity to prevent sharp objects from protruding through the walls or bottom. It must be sufficiently stiff so that it does not collapse as it is being loaded with product. It is desirable that the shield box is foldable for storage and transport, but a foldable box is likely to collapse during product loading, or to separate from the bag allowing product to fall between the exterior of the shield box and the interior of the bag. Excess portions of the bag may become bunched underneath the shield box, making subsequent vacuum application and sealing very difficult, and increasing the risk of puncturing the bag.